Grumblemon
Grumblemon is a fictional character and Digimon from the anime Digimon Frontier.The name "Grumblemon" refers only to the Human Hybrid form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Grumblemon gains the ability to spirit evolve into a number of other forms, each with a different name and special attack. The Human Hybrid, however, is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. It is also the name he is most commonly referred to. Grumblemon is one of the successors to the Ten Legendary Warriors and is the Warrior of Earth, the one who wields the Spirits of Earth left behind by AncientVolcamon. He is subverted by the fallen Cherubimon of the Celestial Digimon and fights to the detriment of the Digital World now. He has a strong affinity with the earth, allowing him to summon Golemon from the ground, and wields the "Grotto Hammer" weapon. PersonalityEdit1Grumblemon initially seems to be a simple being, but his slow drawl and lack of grammar hide a sharp and crafty mind capable of tricks and traps. He is confident in his abilities and has the strength to back it up, but once wronged, he becomes obsessed with making things even.Attacks Seismic Sledge (Snake Eye Break): Smashes his "Grotto Hammer" into foes.Jack in the BoxDescriptionEditGrumblemon is one of Cherubimon's Legendary Warriors alongside Arbormon, Ranamon, Mercurymon, and Duskmon, and he does his best to collect data for his master. He begins the series with possession of the B Spirit of Earth, allowing him access to his stronger but less mobile Gigasmon form.He targets the KaratsukiNumemon Mountain for its fractal code but is unable to determine where the key is. He threatens the local KaratsukiNumemon population, but because they don't know where it is, he kidnaps the females. When he returns, Grumblemon finds that the KaratsukiNumemon are threatening Ophanimon's DigiDestined, but he could care less. He makes short work of them due to his ability to slide evolve into Gigasmon. Grumblemon manages to scan the mountain, scattering the DigiDestined. A Molehill Out Of A Mountain Grumblemon then targets the Gotsumon Village, only to be thwarted just barely by Koji Minamoto as Lobomon. When he goes for a second attempt, he fights the other DigiDestined. During this battle, he manages to steal the H Spirit of Wind, leaving Zoe Orimoto helpless. He attempts to steal the B Spirit of Light unlocked by Gotsumon, but he is again thwarted by Koji, time as KendoGarurumon, and he is dealt his first loss. Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down Angered by this defeat, he summons a Golemon from the earth to do his bidding. He ambushes the DigiDestined at the Fortuneteller Village, managing to cast a spell which prevents Koji, the only other owner of a Beast Spirit, from fighting. Grumblemon manages to take the H Spirit of Ice during battle. He is interrupted by BurningGreymon bursting out of the temple, defeating his Golemon and driving him off. A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon He returns after trapping most of the DigiDestined in the forest. Grumblemon taunts Takuya with his inability to control his Beast Spirit, knowing that he went out of control as BurningGreymon. Despite both his mental attacks and his taking Tommy hostage, Grumblemon is unable to best BurningGreymon and has both the H Spirit of Ice and B Spirit of Earth taken from him before he is forced to flee. Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles Extremely angered, Grumblemon joins his fellow Warriors in tracking the DigiDestined to the Forest Kingdom where they ambush them and Sorcermon after they revive Seraphimon. Seraphimon handily takes care of the Warriors but falls when Mercurymon redirects his own attack at him. Seraphimon's data is taken, but Zoe manages to save the Digi-Egg. The DigiDestined escape through a hidden exit, and the fallen Warriors are stalled by Sorcermon's sacrifice from taking chase immediately. Better An Egg Than An Egg Shell Grumblemon, along with Arbormon, tracks the DigiDestined to the Blue Cave. He summons a whole horde of Golemon to aid him, and while Arbormon holds of Agunimon and Lobomon, he heavily damages Tommy and J.P. Unfortunately for him, Whamon intervenes in the battle, and he accidentally brings the B Spirit of Thunder into play. J.P. uses the Spirit to evolve into MetalKabuterimon, and Grumblemon is defeated and scanned for good. No Whamon In the future, when the Royal Knights attack the Village of Beginnings, a purified Grumblemon's Digi-Egg briefly takes on Grumblemon's astral form and attempts to protect the children of the future. For the first time in a long while, the ten Warriors stand together and work to drive off the Royal Knights, though the Village is lost. The purified Warriors acknowledge those who defeated them, and Grumblemon's Digi-Egg returns to the batch being saved by the Trailmon, atoning for their past. Role in UltimaEditIn Ultima, Grumblemon was cloned by Padro Lodo, which leads to the existence of two Grumblemons. Teppei has the good Grumblemon spirit, while the evil Grumblemon serves as a Harbinger to Kerpymon. Category:Non-Disney characters